Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Series 3/ Heat B
Heat B was the second episode of the main competition that was held during Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Series 3. This featured a new format, new live action presentation as well as the return of the third seeds Meggamouse. Format In the restructured heats the first round had two three-way eliminators instead of four one-on-one battles with two robots progressing to the next round. Competitors 3 stegs to heaven.png|3 Stegs to Heaven Meggamoue.jpg|Meggamouse The revolutionists.png|The Revolutionists Ceros.jpg|Ceros Stinger.png|Stinger Steel avenger.png|The Steel Avenger Round 1 3 Stegs to Heaven vs Meggamouse vs The Revolutionists Meggamouse darts towards 3 Stegs to Heaven and flips it immediately from take off. The Revolutionists bashes into the two robots, sending 3 Stegs upwards from the attacks while simultaneously battering Meggamouse as it smacks the side of it. Meggamouse retaliates by flipping The Revolutionists before flipping 3 Stegs to Heaven only for The Revolutionists to come in and smash into the side of 3 Stegs to Heaven as it span in circles. As both The Revolutionists and Meggamouse gang up on 3 Stegs to Heaven only to end up being flipped by the floor flipper as they chased after them. Meggamouse flips The Revolutionists as 3 Stges to Heaven bashes the underbelly of Meggamouse only to be rammed and flipped itself. Once more The Revolutionists are flipped by the floor flipper as is 3 Stegs to Heaven as they try to bash the sides of the opponents. Meggamouse shunts 3 Stegs as The Revolutionists batters the side of 3 Stegs to Heaven as Meggamouse slowly pushes and flips the two across to the arena wall. Meggamouse eventually chucks The Revolutionists onto their back as it proceeds to flip 3 Stegs to Heaven out of the arena. Eliminated: 3 Stegs to Heaven Ceros vs Stinger vs The Steel Avenger Stinger charges into Ceros only to get flipped as The Steel Avenger comes up from behind and axes away. Ceros turns and flips The Steel Avenger as Stinger spins on the spot and thwacks Ceros. The Steel Avenger self right but is pushed by by Ceros as Stinger prods Ceros with its spike as The Steel Avenger is thrown over again. The Steel Avenger narrowly avoids an OOTA from Ceros as Stinger rushes in and manages to upright Ceros using its mace. Stinger Spins and thwacks both the overturned Steel Avenger and Ceros, causing some heavy damage while each swing. As Ceros continues to struggle, The Steel Avenger comes in and smashes down with the axe onto the centre of Stinger, causing major damage and almost knocking it out. Before Stinger could be destroyed, Ceros attacks the two flipping them both. The Steel Avenger retaliated and catches the flipper in mid flip, axing away and causing damage. Stinger spins but gradually gets slower and turns upright where it becomes immobile. As Stinger is counted out, The Steel Avenger completely removes Ceros' scoop before "Cease" is called. Eliminated: Stinger Round 2 Meggamouse vs The Steel Avenger Meggamouse charges but misfires its flip as a result with The Steel Avenger hammers away with its powerful axe. Meggamouse flips The Steel Avenger two times before being axed as it pushes The Steel Avenger towards the side wall. The Steel Avenger uprights Meggamouse and smashes down with the axe. Meggamouse topples to its side as it rolls over and gets underneath The Steel Avenger flipping it over. Meggamouse rams the upturned around the arena through three CPZs and then the pit release button, causing Meggamouse to turn. Meggamouse attempts to pit The Steel Avenger only for it to self right, however in vain as Meggamouse pushes The Steel Avenger into the pit. Winner: Meggamouse Ceros vs The Revolutionists The first bash by The Revolutionists jolts Ceros backwards before Ceros pushes back and flips The Revolutionists over. Ceros nudges the upturned Revolutionists around only for the floor flipper to chuck Ceros over while The Revolutionists self rights and spins into Ceros, only to be flipped and at one point almost out. Ceros flips The Revolutionists, shunting it around and flipping it again only to then over flip. The Revolutionists span and smashes into Ceros, turning away, battering the sides and front before being flipped again. Once again Ceros nudges The Revolutionist as it spins causing some damage to Ceros before Ceros pushes it towards the arena side wall before attempting to throw it out of the arena, failing to do so before flipping The Revolutionists into the CPZ before flipping it into the pt release button and pushing it around again. The Revolutionists self right and spins into Ceros pushing it against the side wall up righting it on top of The Revolutionists where they span and damages the underbelly of Ceros. The Revolutionists carry Ceros, slamming it against the side wall near to the pit, causing heavy damage and almost immobilising Ceros. Ceros self rights and nudges The Revolutionists resulting in the two circling each other until The Revolutionists bashes it against the side wall before Ceros moves out of line. Ceros gets around The Revolutionists flipping it before slowly nudging The Revolutionists into the pit. Winner: Ceros Final The two flipper meet with Ceros flipping Meggamouse up high before throwing Meggamouse into the CPZ, however upon doing so the floor flipper throws both machines. Meggamouse self rights first and charges into the upturned Ceros where it flips and chucks Ceros around the arena. It pins Ceros against the side wall briefly before allowing it to self right and chucking Ceros around the arena once again, before slamming it against a CPZ. Flipping and Ramming Ceros, Meggamouse passes through almost all the CPZs not letting Ceros get a chance to attack. Even when Ceros does get a chance, Meggamouse chucks it further, how ever upon bashing into the pit release Ceros flips Meggamouse, getting caught and eventually the two engage in a pushing match. After being pushed into the CPZ, Ceros fights back, flipping Meggamouse towards the opposite side of the arena. However, Ceros overflips and Meggamouse takes advantage pushing it towards the CPZ while Ceros is on its back. Meggamouse backs away as Ceros is counted out. Winner: Meggamouse Trivia *This episode marks the first canonical appearance of SGT Bash. Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes using Arenas of Destruction